The Friendship
The Friendship was the majority alliance for the early weeks of Total Drama Big Brother All-Stars, and it originally consisted of Amy, Bridgette, Kelly, Mickey, & Miles, with Beth, Heather, Jen, Tom, & Trent later joining to give the alliance the majority of the house. Gradually during weeks 2 and 3, Jen, Tom, Trent, and Sugar all defected to The Chic Couture, ending the alliance as a third of the alliance had defected. Its remaining members formed the The Blonde-Tourage. Creation After Amy locked herself in the HOH room, she requested Trent to bring Bridgette up to the room. There, the 2 patched out their differences from the first season to start an alliance. Amy pulled in Kelly (who she was planning on setting up an all blondes' alliance with pregame) and Mickey, who was forced in for overhearing the discussion in the bathroom. Miles, Tom, Trent, and Jen were all pulled in shortly after the founding for numbers before the HOH began. Amy suggested the name "The Friendship" because of her and Bridgette's newfound "friendship". After Sugar won the HOH along with alliance member Tom, the group decided to knock out the LARPers League 2.0 and nominated Jo and Kitty, the latter of which was evicted 13-2 after her alliance turned on her for considering flipping. Cracks in the Alliance During the luxury competition following the Kitty eviction, Amy made several transphobic comments about Leonard's girlfriend after he eliminated her from the competition. After Leonard stood up to Amy for her offensive comments, Amy locked herself in the Wo-Man Cave until Justin came in to calm her down. While Amy was venting, she called Leonard a "douche you can't f*cking see in the dark", and Jen overheard this. Jen quickly spread what she heard to most of the alliance members, and when Amy went out into the kitchen in the morning the two of them had a blow-up over her racist comment. For the rest of the day, Jen and Amy constantly mocked each other, with Tom, Sugar, and Heather often joining in on Jen's side. *insert Jenstin drama* That night, Kelly went into the Wo-Man Cave to try to control Amy. Amy promptly broke down over how two-faced she felt the other houseguests were acting, and Beth came into the room as well to console her. The three women went out into the kitchen to make smoothies, and Amy suggested to Beth for her to join the alliance. Meanwhile, Jen, Tom, and Trent were talking about finding a new alliance and potentially flipping because of how much they disliked Amy, and they decided upon the LARPers remnants as a possible new alliance. After yet another blow-up between the two women caused by Sugar, Sugar took it upon herself to form a new alliance, The Wizards, named after it's co-founder Leonard. Spud, Duncan, and Jo were also aligned with this alliance. Noticing their imperiled gameplay position, the Bloggers and Kellamy agreed not to target each other before jury and to focus on the outsiders. Further Division and Downfall When week 2 started, Amy won the HOH trivia comp. Jen stole her HOH letter while she was celebrating her win in the HOH room, and read it with Miles and Tom until they were caught by Amy who went downstairs to prepare for nominations. Despite being angered by this, Amy stuck to her promise made earlier not to nominate either and nominated 2 of The Wizards, hoping to get out Spud. After Amy won the veto comp, Sugar approached her and asked her to use the veto on her, and in exchange should would not nominate or evict her until jury at least. Amy followed through and veto'd Sugar, and then decided to put up Leonard in hopes of making his alliance evict Spud. This backfired spectacularly however as Amy's own alliance disheeded her wishes and booted Leonard instead of Spud, causing Amy to become disillusioned with the beast that she created. Later on after eviction, Jen and Tom began going around the house talking to the Wizards to create some bonds. After yet another blowup between Jen and Tom versus Amy, the duo decided to flip to the other side. This choice was solidified when Justin took the wine and champagne the have-nots were supposed to drink and shared it with the alliance members. The resulting fallout resulted in Jen crying to Tom in another room, and the two officially leaving the alliance. Category:Total Drama Big Brother All-Stars Category:Total Drama Big Brother All-Stars Alliances